TFP Sparks Fly
by xXTheChallengerXx
Summary: My First Fanfic on Here.. Monica Vasquez is a 23 year old mechanic. She lives alone on the outskirts of Jasper Nevada, and is known for fixing vehicles for a reasonable price. One day while hiking, she and her dog Lacey come upon something completely unexpected.. Knockout/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes-

Err, hi.. Yeah, This is my first 'uploaded' fanfic. I've been on here for a while now and thought it would be best if I finally uploaded something, so here you go! A Transformers Prime Fanfic! =D Hope you guys enjoy it, and obviously TFP doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro. Monica and Lacey are mine though. XD

* * *

It was a hot day in Jasper, Nevada. Monica was grateful to have brought a few extra water bottles along for the hike. Her dog, Lacey trotted alongside her happily, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted lightly from the heat. Monica adjusted her hat and stared up at the sun for a moment. It looked to be around six o'clock. Minutes later she noticed the trail steepen quite a bit. "Ahh, almost there." She said, smiling down at Lacey.

When they reached the top she bent forward, placing her hands on her knees and resting a bit. Her eyes were locked on the sunset. Jogging back down would probably only take her less then twenty minutes. She took another swig of her water before calling for Lacey. Usually around this time the Australian Shepherd would enjoy a drink, so it surprised Monica when the dog didn't come. She stood and pulled her hair from its bun, black wavy locks falling down her back. She whipped her hair around a bit to cool down and splashed some water on her neck before walking around, her dark brown eyes scanning the area for the blue merle.

Suddenly she heard barking off in the distance, coming from the forest. She broke into a jog as she climbed the slight hill and came upon a clearing. There Lacey stood, staring in her direction, but that wasn't at all what caught Monica's eye. A large red robot like thing laid in the clearing next to Lacey. Ideas started swimming through her mind on where the thing might have come from. One, it was a failed experiment that some idiot decided to abandon in the country side. Two, it was a secret military weapon that had been left here in hopes that people wouldn't find it. Three, it was an old movie prop that had been left behind after the filming of some movie. And four, the least possible, it was a giant robot alien who crashed on earth or something along the line of that.

Hesitantly she approached, feeling a bit stupid for being cautious. As if it were an alien. There was no such thing as aliens, let alone giant robot aliens. She now stood beside Lacey and the bot. They appeared to be at its torso. Carefully she made her way to what she thought to be its shoulders. She observed it curiously before running a hand along the smooth metal. She then noticed the headlights of a car on what appeared to be its shoulders.

"Alien robot that changes into a car?" She questioned aloud.

She had to hold back a laugh. That was even more absurd than simply a robot alien. After her urge to laugh had subsided she examined its face. Its eyes were shut, and what looked to be a pained expression on it's face. She carefully ran a hand along it's cheek. In that sudden moment, it's eyes flashed open. She screamed at the top of her lungs and stumbled back a few feet before falling on her bottom.

She scooted back frantically, hearing some sort of electric charge. Lacey had backed away from it long ago, and was now barking and growling aggressively by Monica's side. Monica quickly stood, ready to run but hesitated when she heard a groan. She glanced over her shoulder at the bot. Lacey had calmed down a bit but still kept her gaze locked on it, ready to attack if thats what it took to protect her owner.

"S-stay." Monica told the dog, as she slowly inched back to the giant robot.

She jumped back as it turned its head to look at her. A scowl came upon its face.

"Ugh, a human.." it scowled.

Its voice was masculine, so she assumed it was a male. A male robot. How interesting, she wouldn't have thought it to have a gender.

"You..Human.. Can you fix electronic things?" He questioned weakly.

She was rather surprised. She hesitated a moment, nearly choking on her words as she spoke.

"A-ah, I-I fix c-cars?" She stammered.

"Good enough.. Fix my transmitter, would you?" He asked again.

She nodded slowly.

"Okay.." She managed.

"But I'd need my tools. Which are back at my house in my garage." She stated.

A look of irritation passed over his face.

"Well then what are you waiting for?! Go get them or I'll blast you!" He shouted in frustration, before coughing a bit.

She nodded before bolting through the woods and down the dirt path she had walked earlier. With Lacey hot on her heels she sprinted down the small mountainside path. Finally she reached the end and flung her door open, jumping in and shoving the keys into the ignition as the truck roared to life. She checked her mirror seeing Lacey had already jumped into the bed of the truck and with that she tore out of the parking space and down the main road. For a while she began questioning her actions. Was she really going to help this robot? And why, especially after he threatened to blast her with his guns. She sighed, unconsciously shifting gears, as she easily reached a speed of seventy.

It was a blue seventy-nine ford f350, she hadn't put much work into it but it ran well nonetheless. A dozen miles later she reached her house. She swung her door open and leaped out running to the garage, leaving the truck running. As she gathered her tools she wondered what she'd get in return for fixing his transmitter, that is if she'd get anything at all. Who knows maybe he'd just kill her. That thought caused her to stop a moment. Then again if she didn't help him he'd kill her later if he lived. She finished collecting her tools and sat her tool box in the passenger seat as she jumped back in.

Slamming the door shut, she pulled out of her driveway and back onto the main road, speeding down the highway and back to the hiking trail she'd been at earlier. Carrying the tools up the steep part of the trail would be a pain, but she'd be in much more later if she didn't. Grabbing her tools she scurried up and along the path. In her hurry a tool slipped from her box, falling to the ground. She turned to go and pick it up but Lacey caught it in her mouth and wagged her tail, letting her owner know she had it. Monica sighed in relief, knowing it would have been rather difficult to pick up the wrench being that she was carrying her toolbox with both arms. She continued on her way finally coming to the steep part.

She struggled up the trail before finally reaching the top. She ran through the woods and back to the clearing, that he lay in. She sat the toolbox down to take a breather, as Lacey sat the wrench carefully in the toolbox with the rest of the tools. She could feel his glare but decided to ignore it for just another minute.

"Okie dokie, where is your transmitter?" She asked finally.

"In my left arm, near my servos." He stated.

She nodded and made her way to his left, carrying her tools with her. On her way she stepped in a rather large puddle of blue liquid.

"Hm, whats this?" She asked curiously.

"Its my life source, energon, its plays a similar role to that of human's blood." He stated.

She looked a bit surprised and stepped out of it and to his wrist.

"So you might die?" She questioned.

He growled in aggravation.

"Yes, if you don't hurry and fix my transmitter!" He hissed.

She quickly plopped her toolbox beside him and examined the large blast hole in his forearm. She pulled on her gloves and began working with it, taking the guidance he gave her as she did her best. Several of the cords were ripped so she had to cut back the plastic with her pocketknife. She rearranged the wires and mended them back together with a lighter before wrapping them in tape. She made a few last adjustments and stepped back.

"Done." She stated, as she wiped her gloves together.

"Good, now remain silent.. Make the slightest peep,and I'll spill your organs." He said.

She watched as he barely managed to lift his arm near his face.

"This is Knockout, come in."

"Knockout, this is Breakdown. Where in the world are you?!"

"I'm near a mountain trail the humans call Pine Ridge. Think you could bridge me back? I'm not in the best shape, so it would be best to make it quick." He said.

Monica watched him carefully as he spoke with the other robot.

"Okay, opening a bridge now." The one called Breakdown said.

Knockout turned his head to face her.

"You should get going human, unless you want to die by my friend's plasma cannon."

Despite his current state, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The names Monica, not human." She said.

"Oh, okay well then, run along now Monica."

She rolled her eyes and jogged off a few feet but his voice stopped her and once more she turned to face him.

"By the way, your voice sounds funny, not like the other humans I mean."

"Thats because I'm from Spain, I moved here with my Papi. Now goodbye Knockout,"She said with a wave of her hand and rushed through the trees and down the hillside, toolbox in hand, as a green swirling portal thing appeared.

She hurried back down the trail and to her truck. She set her toolbox in the passenger seat once more before flopping into the driver's. She slid forward and sighed.

"Can't believe I saved an alien robot. Better not tell anyone, they might call the madhouse." She said aloud.

She flipped the radio station on and drove back home. She turned the engine off, opening the door and sliding out of her seat and to the ground. Tiredly she made her way into her house. Well more like studio. A small kitchen was on the other side of the house. It was simple, only having a sink, fridge, microwave, and oven with a few counters and cabinets for non-refrigerated meals. To the right of the kitchen was the bathroom, a tub with a shower, a sink, a toilet, and a cabinet with a mirror on it that sat over the sink.

Her bed was in the right corner of the house, a queen sized bed with a handmade quilt on it and two pillows. Her mother had made the quilt when she was young, and Monica had sworn to keep it in the best condition possible. It still looked rather nice, maybe a bit sun-bleached since her bed was near the window, but other than that it looked the same it had when her mother had made it. She ran a hand through her hair as she glanced around sleepily. She watched as Lacey walked over to her dog bed and plopped down, a yawn escaping the dog's mouth as she laid her head down on her paws. Monica remained standing by the door, clueless of what to do. She wanted to take a shower and she was also rather hungry, not to mention she was dead tired from the day's crazy events.

she decided to take a shower first, then she'd heat up some canned soup, and then go to bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom, and stripped off her sweat soaked clothes, tossing them to the floor and stepping into the shower. The water was warm, it felt so nice she had to fight from dozing off in the shower.

"_Now wouldn't that be stupid?"_ She thought to herself as she smirked slightly, scrubbing her scalp.

Her thoughts then returned to the day's events. She'd worked a bit on her project car, a sixty-nine ford mustang fastback that she'd had gotten from a salvage yard. She had been seventeen then. Her and her dad had just moved to Nevada from Spain, and he'd decided to get her her first project car. This was one she would work on all by herself; without the assistance of her father. It had been a total wreck, and needed quite a few new parts, the frame, hood, and driver's door being the really only good parts left on it. Luckily it still had a good engine, brakes, and the other things needed to drive.

It was really just the exterior that needed the work. She'd had it for six years now, and in a few more weeks it would be done. Her father had died only three years ago, leaving her with no family, and she missed him dearly. She wiped a few tears that escape her eyes, and finished her shower. She pulled on a tight white tank top and a baggy pair of gray sweats she'd cut off at mid thigh. She went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed a random can of soup, not really caring what it was, after all, she only bought stuff she liked. She dumped it into a bowl, covering it with a plate and putting it in the microwave for the set time.

She leaned on the counter as she waited, thoughts once again returning to what had happened. After working on her car, she had packed her small backpack with some water bottles and some survival stuff. Sure some people thought it was pointless, but she'd much rather be prepared then not. And then she came upon him. Knockout. The alien robot. She fixed his transmitter, saving his she left, and here she was now.

The beeping of the microwave announced that her soup was done. She got a spoon from a drawer and took the bowl from the microwave, before going over to sit on the couch. She hadn't turned the light on, being that she would go to bed soon, so she ate in the darkness. A slice of moonlight shining through the few windows in her studio illuminated the room, giving off a faint glow. When she finished her soup she put the bowl in the sink and flopped down on her bed. She pulled a small baby blue blanket over her, not needing the others. She tried to sleep, but the day's events played over and over in her head.

Was it really all real? Or maybe it was just some sort of crazy dream? After time her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes-

So yeah, its kind of boring, more focused around Monica, but it should get better as I write more chapters. KO will be more involved in later chapters, and if I get my homework done throughout the week like I'm suppose to you should expect to see more. ;) Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far, and if you got any ideas for later chapters, please tell me! I'm just winging it really, I don't have it all planned out like most people. Also, I'm hoping to make it a slow progressing story, I don't want it to be all like "OMG! Instant Love!" X'D So yeah, thanks to those of you that read it, I really appreciate it x3 Also, if you spot any typos or errors, let me know so I can fix them. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Well heres the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it :)

Also, Transformers Prime and all its characters belong to Hasbro, only the plot and my characters, Monica, Lacey, Derek, Janice, and Maire belong to me.

* * *

Monica had been sleeping rather peacefully, that is until she heard barking from Lacey. Monica groaned and turned over on her stomach, placing her face in her pillow. "Ugh, Lacey be quiet.." She mumbled into her pillow as the dog continued her barking.

Monica finally managed to drag herself out of bed after listening to Lacey for at least a minute or two. Glancing at the clock she realized it was around eight in the morning. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of denim capri pants and putting them on, then a baggy black shirt that she put on over her tank top.

"Okay, I'm up now what is it?" She asked the dog.

Lacey wagged her tail before going through her doggy door that lead to the garage. Monica followed after her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She opened the door, already having an idea of what it was. Just as she had figured Lacey's bowls were empty. She picked up the dog food from the corner of the garage and poured some into the bowl before taking the other stainless-steel dish to the kitchen for some water. She rinsed it out a bit before filling it with cold crystal clear water. She went back to the garage and placed it in the stand that it sat in.

"Sorry, I'm such a lame owner, I should have made sure you had food last night." Lacey whimpered lightly and nuzzled Monica's hand, a sign of forgiveness before stepping away to enjoy her breakfast.

Monica smiled faintly before going back into her studio. She stood in the middle of the room staring at the floor.

"Okay.. Umm, so I'll make myself some breakfast, go pick up the last few parts for my mustang.." She talked to herself as she walked over to the fridge.

"Then I'll work on it a bit, maybe stop by Janice's shop and chat with her and Derek a bit.. Then I guess I'll come home and do whatever.."

She took a carton of eggs from the fridge. She turned the stove on to a reasonable heat before putting two Tbsp of butter in the pan. Taking a bowl from the cupboard, she cracked two eggs into it. She added a bit of milk to it, some salt and white pepper as well and then took a whisk from a drawer and whisked it all together. She then waited a bit till the butter had melted and poured the mixture into the pan. She put the carton away and took some bell peppers, onions, mushrooms, cheese, and other things she could put in her omelet. She cut the veggies and fungi, then sprinkling some cheese onto the omelet before putting the rest of the stuff in it.

She folded it over with a spatula and waited a few more minutes till it was done. She grabbed a plate and put the omelet on it, turning the oven off and then setting her plate on the table. She took a cup from the cupboard and poured some orange juice for herself. She sat down and ate her meal in peace, a few thoughts floating in her mind. She wondered if Maire would be at the flower shop with Derek and Janice. She had met Derek when she had started going to the community high school. He was a tall African American guy, very friendly and fun to be around.

Janice was his mother, a nice older lady who had raised her son on her own and now ran a flower shop. Monica and Derek had become close friends, both having just moved from another area, another country in Monica's case. Their senior year there was a new girl, Maire. Fiery red hair framed her freckled face, she wore a dimpled smile and her eyes were a striking greenish blue. She was a very bubbly girl, easy to get along with and always enjoyed a good laugh. The three soon became friends and Derek and Maire later started dating. Monica was happy for the two, and was very impressed with their commitment, for they were now engaged.

Monica on the other hand, wasn't really looking for love, she figured it would find her in its own time. She finished her breakfast and washed her dishes before heading out to her truck, keys in hand. She slipped on her pair of red converse that she usually wore around town.

"Lacey, wanna come with?" She asked the dog who laid on the floor watching her.

As soon as she had asked the question the dog had jumped to her paws, tail wagging madly as she barked happily. Monica opened the truck door, allowing Lacey to jump in first and take shotgun. She then jumped in herself and put the keys in and turned them, a large rumble escaping the truck as it started. She clicked the button on her key chain, opening the garage door and driving out, pressing it a second time to close it. She turned the radio and air conditioner on as she pulled onto the main road and headed towards town. After a few minutes she realized she had forgotten her seat belt, realizing she had the day before as well.

"Stupid robot.." She mumbled. "..Made me forget to put on my seat belt, could have killed myself." She raised a foot off the floor of the truck and placed her knee at the bottom of the steering wheel to keep the truck moving straight.

She then buckled herself in and returned her hands to the wheel. She glanced over at Lacey, asking the dog.

"Why'd you lead me to him anyways?" Lacey stared at her innocently, panting lightly.

Monica sighed and turned the radio up a bit as a song by Rascal Flatts came on. She hummed along until it changed. A few songs later they arrived at the post office and Monica went in to get the final pieces for her car. She had opened the door to the backseat ahead of time so she could get the box in without much of a hassle. She then closed the door and got back into the driver's seat. She put the keys back in, turning it on, and driving back towards she got back she put on her overalls and steel-toed boots, not enjoying the pain she'd felt last time she had dropped something on her foot while not wearing them. Grabbing a hair tie, she pulled her hair back into a bun and pulled on her gloves. She worked on her car for quite a while she realized when looking over at the clock which now said it was noon.

"Well, thats enough for today.." She said as she stood, taking off her gloves and wiping her hands on her overalls. She took off her work clothes, putting them on the near by work bench and redoing her now messy bun.

She jumped back into her truck, having left the keys in it since she would be going over to Janice's flower shop later. As soon as she had put the keys in and the truck started, Lacey bolted in the garage and jumped over Monica's lap and into the passenger seat before she had the chance to shut the door. Monica laughed and with a sigh said,

"Okay, you can come along." She then pulled out of the garage and closed the folding door behind her.

She wondered how they; being Derek, Janice, and Maire, were. She had visited them about two weeks ago, and forgot to call them as usual. About thirty minutes later she arrived at the shop. It was cute and simple, kind of small but big enough for quite a bit of plants. As she turned the truck off she heard the jingling of the bell, signaling the door had been open. She glanced up and saw Derek who waved and walked over to the truck as she and Lacey got out.

"Hey Monica! How've you been?"

"Uhh, well I've been good I guess. I got my parts for my mustang!" She said, excitedly as she bounced around a bit.

"Oh, whoa! Thats awesome! How much longer till you'll be driving it?"

"Hmm, about two or three days. And you know what I'm gonna do after that?"

"What?" He asked, getting a suspicious feeling that it was something to do with racing.

She had been in a few with her f350, placing first once and second a few other times, never placing third or any rank below it for that matter. Though she had only been in about, five or six races altogether, so obviously she just hadn't met her match yet. He noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes, and instantly knew he was right.

"I'm gonna enter it in a drag race.." He smirked to himself, and shook his head knowingly.

"Heh, I knew you were gonna say that."

"Well, how could I not? I'm just hoping that my work has paid off.."

"Monica, you have put six years into that car, _six_. There is no doubt about it, you will win."

"Thanks." She said with a grin as he lead her into the shop.

"Guess who it is?" Derek called enthusiastically.

Janice looked up from the plants she was watering, a big grin spread across her face as she saw Monica.

"Aww, why hello Monica! How've you been, dear?"

"I've been pretty good, how about you?" She asked, a smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, great as usual." Janice said as she returned to watering her plants.

"Did you bring Lacey?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, she got out with me but it looks like she ran off."

"She's probably looking for Maire." Derek said.

Monica nodded in agreement. Lacey loved Maire, and Maire loved the dog back. Other then Monica her herself, Maire was probably Lacey's next favorite person. The red head always played fetch with her and treated her to dog biscuits that she always seemed to have on her. The sound of barking and laughter was heard from the backyard, all three of them turned and smiled at each other before Derek and Monica when outback. Maire was currently having a tug of war fight with Lacey, but she glanced up to see the two.

"Hey Monica! I figured you were, seeing Lacey was. Whats up?"

"Ah, not much. I got the parts for my mustang though, I should be finishing it in two or three days."

"Oh, really? Thats awesome!"

"Yeah, and she's entering it in a drag race afterwards." Derek said, a grin on his face.

Maire looked up in surprise, and was caught off guard by Lacey, as the dog suddenly gave a strong pull, dragging the girl to the ground. She laughed for a bit before looking up at Monica.

"OMG! I wanna watch you race it!" She squealed.

Monica laughed.

"Okay, I'll make sure to let you know when and where."

"Awesome!" The red head shouted as she jumped up and tackled Monica in a tight hug.

"My first drag race ever and I get to see my friend kick everyones' asses!" Monica laughed, and returned the hug before the two parted.

"Yeah, that would be pretty cool, huh." She agreed.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Monica asked the pair.

"We went clubbing last Friday, it was so fun! Hey, you should come with us sometime, maybe get yourself a date and-"

"Aww, Maire, you know I don't do well in crowds, besides I don't know any guys to ask out."

"Well, I know some guys who'd probably love to go out with you!" Monica hummed to herself as she thought it over, not very sure about the idea.

"Come on Monica, you should come out and interact with people. You always got your head under a hood, never anytime to kick back and have fun." Derek said.

"But fixing cars _is _fun." Monica insisted.

Derek shrugged, his silent way of saying '_maybe for you but not everyone_'. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Maire let out a squeal of happiness and jumped up and down a bit before returning to playing with looked at her, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, Maire would only continue bothering me about it if I said no." Derek laughed lightly.

"True," He agreed.

She chatted with Derek a bit more before going in to talk with Janice. She spent about an hour helping her with things such as tending to the plants and costumers.

"Well, I should probably be going." Monica said as she stretched.

"Oh, okay well thanks for the help Dear, its always appreciated." Janice said.

"Yeah, your welcome." Monica said with a smile as she stepped back outside where Maire still played with Lacey.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going, see ya sometime soon." Monica said to Maire, not seeing Derek around.

"Tell Derek I said bye. Come on Lacey." She called the dog before waving to the other woman.

"Okay, bye Monica! I'll call you sometime this week okay?" Monica nodded.

"Okay" She and Lacey walked back through the shop and out to the driveway, to see Derek staring at some red sports car.

Monica walked over and examined it as well.

"Hmm, an Aston Martin.." She said, looking at its body.

"Thats what it is? Damn, I should get myself one!"

"Yeah, its got a really nice paint job, looks kind of European.." She looked the hood over a bit before noticing the headlights.

_"Oh my God.. Those headlights.. They look like the ones on Knockout's chest, how creepy.."_ She thought to herself.

Derek noticed her observing the hood a little to closely.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no! Its just got a nice body," She stammered.

Derek nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should be going, bye Derek."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you, bye." He said with a wave before walking back into the shop.

Monica let Lacey in first before getting in herself and starting the engine.

"God, I am so creeped out, those headlights look the ones on Knockout's chest." Monica told the dog as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Its probably just a coincidence though, I mean he has no reason to follow me around.. Beside, he might not even change into a car, it could be just for the looks." She rambled on a bit before putting on her seat belt and glancing in her rear view mirror as she drove down the highway, which she instantly regretted.

The car was following her. The red aston martin, was only a few feet from her bumper, tailgating her.

A shiver ran up her spine and she slammed the pedal, shifting gears as quickly as possible as the large truck roared down the highway. Luckily there were no other vehicles so she didn't have to worry about how fast she was going. She heard the steady humming of the sports car getting louder, not distant as she had hoped.

"Oh, forget it! Time for the nitrous!" She said as she flipped the switch.

A loud hissing was heard from the large blue ford as it had a sudden burst of speed and flew down the highway. She glanced down at the speedometer to see she was reaching 150mph. She growled in annoyance, as this was as fast as the truck could go and she could hear the sports car keeping up. She glanced once more in her rear view only to see that the car was gone, she whipped her head to the side and saw it driving alongside her. A gasp escaped her lips as it suddenly seemed to jump, and shifted forms. It landed right in front of her and the first thing she saw was. Well, Knockout.

He placed his hands on the hood and grill in an attempt to stop it, in which he seemed to be succeeding released the gas pedal as it pushed the bot a good hundred feet before coming to a complete stop. He'd been smirking the whole time and she began wondering why he was here. She glared at him through the window of her car, before raising a hand and flipping him off. His smirk was replaced with a look of surprise, then a scowl as he released her truck and stepped back. She rolled down her window as he crouched down beside the driver's side so he could see her.

"Hey." He said.

She was surprised at his tone of voice. His voice sounded confident, not weak like it had back in the forest. Not only did his voice sound confident, but attractive, and rather charming. She shook her head and peered out the window at him.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Oh, well that wasn't quite the greeting I was expecting, especially form one who said I had a _nice body_." He said in a rather teasing voice.

"Yeah, well that was the only excuse I figured Derek would go for."

"Is he your mate?"

"No! He's my friend, he's already got a mate!"

"Are you jealous?" She was getting annoyed with his teasing tone of voice.

"No, he's more like a brother." She said, trying to calm herself.

He hummed in thought before speaking up again.

"I just wanted to make sure you kept our meeting a secret. You didn't tell those people I suppose?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling anyone. Even if I did, they'd probably just make me see a therapist."

"Hmm, okay well thats good to know."

"Why?"

"Because if you did I'd have to kill you." She flinched as he said this.

"Why?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"No, I just think I deserve an explanation." She stated.

"Well, if you had told anyone I'd have to kill you and those people. Its Megatron's rule, which I find understandable. Then again, if I'd told him I'd come in contact with a human he would have told me to kill you."

"So you didn't tell him?"

"No, I figured you fixed my transmitter so the least I could do was spare you so long as you hadn't told anyone."

"Oh, well, thanks for that." Monica said, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"So.. Megatron is your leader?"

"Yes"

"Theres more of you?"

"Yes"

"Am I the only one who knows about you guys?"

"No, the autobots dragged your military into it. Their cowards if you ask me."

"Autobots?"

"Their a group of _goody-two shoes_ led by a bot called Optimus Prime."

She could hear the distaste in his voice and decided not to question him any further. She opened her door, causing him to step back a bit. He watched her carefully as she glanced down the highway, noting the large trenches he'd dug into the ground trying to stop her.

"Oh great.. You ruined the road! I have to get out of here before anyone shows up." She said, but stopped as she opened the door.

She walked to the front of her truck and her jaw instantly fell.

"OH. MY. GOD! Look what you did to my hood!" She screeched, seeing as it and the grill were both crushed.

He took a step back, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Oh wonderful.. I guess I'm stuck at my house till I finish my mustang." She shot him an accusing glare.

"Not my problem." He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

She jumped back into her truck, slamming the door roughly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, where else?" She said, agitated.

She was thankful that it still ran, but there was no way she'd be driving it into town. She'd be pummeled with questions on how it happened, and being that she was a rather good driver and there weren't many trees she wouldn't have many good excuses. She rolled down her window as she sped off down the road, waving a hand in goodbye.

"God, I hope he leaves me alone now.." She muttered under her breath as she watched him from her side mirror.

She glanced at Lacey who was silently staring at her. Monica shifted in her seat, finding the dog's stare a bit unsettling. She drove home, parking her truck in the garage and jumping out. She let Lacey out and took one more glance at the hood. She raised her hands to her eyes as she let out a long sigh.

"Thank God I'm almost done with the mustang." she muttered into her hands.

She dragged herself into her studio and fell on the couch, finding its plush cushions comforting. A long sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he continues involving himself in my life.." And with that said she closed her eyes, deciding to take a short nap..

* * *

Author's notes:

OMG, so FRAGGIN' LONG..I wanted it to be long, but.. not this long! XD Sorry if its too long for you to read in one sitting. Anyways, I would like to thank waveblaster for reviewing and adding my story to their favorites! Seriously, that was really cool of you =D And yeah, so this chapter was dedicated to you as you already know, also thanks for being my first reviewer =) And to anyone else who might read this, thanks for taking your time to read something so long, hope you all enjoy it! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Okie dokie, third chapter, yay! :D

I'll also try and get the fourth up tomorrow. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed, or even just read it. I really do appreciate you guys, and I'm very thankful to know you guys are enjoying my story. =)

Also, Transformers Prime does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro, only my characters and the plot belong to me.

* * *

The light sound of pattering on her steel roof awoke her. Monica yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the couch, glancing out the window. She stood and walked over, watching as the rain pattered against the dry hard ground. She sighed. It didn't rain too often, but she enjoyed watching it when it did. She glanced at the clock that sat on her dresser and noticed it was around five in the afternoon. She walked into the garage and saw Lacey sleeping soundly in her bed.

Walking over to her truck, she ran a hand gently across its hood, before muttering quietly.

"My, poor boy.. I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'll make sure to fix it later."

The pain in her voice would probably cause some people to think she was crazy, but she didn't see it that way. The truck had been good to her for so long, never needing much fixing. With a sigh she slipped on her Nike running shoes, which were worn from daily use. She walked over to the coat rack, pulling on her maroon hoodie and then a black waterproof windbreaker. She pulled on the hoods, before opening the door that led out the garage. She didn't wake Lacey, knowing the dog was probably rather tired after all the playing she had done with Maire. She stopped, realizing she had forgotten her cell phone and went through the front door, snatching it off her dresser.

She slipped it in her pocket before going back out side. She glanced around once out side her house, thankful Knockout hadn't followed her. He'd caused her enough trouble, she hoped he'd stay away for a while if not forever. She started off at a fast walk alongside the road, not wanting to jump right into running and risk straining her muscles. She watched her feet before glancing around a bit at the scenery. Dark gray clouds blocked any and all rays of sunlight that may have tried to once escape and touch the ground. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the rain pattering the earth around her.

A feeling of serenity came upon her as she made her way down the side of the road. Everything around her was silent, other then the sound of the rain and a few sounds of thunder that quaked the sky. A few minutes later she decided she had walked long enough and broke into a slow jog. She enjoyed running, as it gave her a lot of time to think. Thoughts of what Maire had said earlier resounded in her really wasn't her thing, but she'd told the red head that she'd think about it, which probably registered as a yes in Maire's head. She sighed. It wouldn't matter so much to her, but since she seemed to have the baddest luck with men she couldn't help but feel a bit worried about it.

She'd never once dated a man who seemed to care about her actual feelings, in fact as she thought about it she bet almost everyone of them would abandon her in the face of danger. She preferred staying locked in her house then rather going into town, fearing some stranger may start hitting on her. She'd been told countless times that she was attractive, appealing to the eyes, and well sexy, but she found the compliments annoying and bothersome. All they really wanted was in her pants, then they'd move onto the next girl or drag her around town as if she were some prize. When most men got to know her they found her rather distasteful and bland, all work and no fun. She was serious about her cars and it tended to bother them. Honestly, she didn't think one of her boyfriends had actually liked her for who she was. She had unconsciously started to run faster, getting worked up over the thoughts that ran through her mind.

As she came to a stop she realized she was out in the middle of no where, not even one car in sight. Only now did she notice how tired she was as she heaved for breath. She was sweaty and hot, and decided to take off her coat and hoodie, tying them around her waist. Tilting her head back she allowed the rain to pelt her face softly, quickly cooling her down as it soaked her hair and shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face and tying it in a high ponytail. Looking ahead she saw a mile sign.

Squinting she recognized the number to be thirty-nine. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had just sprinted seven miles, fueled by her hatred for her past boyfriends. She laughed to herself, a smile gracing her features.

"Well, thats interesting.. Maybe I should make a blog with tips on how to run twice as many miles as you usually do."

She was rather humored with her idea, before realizing she now had to run those seven miles back home. She groaned in annoyance before hunching over and pulling her cell phone out, shielding it from the rain. She flipped it open to see it was almost six. She closed it and put it back in her pocket. Standing there, she realized just how chilly out it was and began regretting taking off her coats. She thought for a moment. She could call Derek and ask him to come pick her up, if she had any signal out here that is.

She once again checked her phone, seeing it indeed did have signal, but it was rather bad, one bar to be precise. She grumbled to herself, before deciding to call him. She dialed in his number and listened as it rang on the other end. She sighed in frustration as the answering machine sounded and ended the call, slipping it back into her pocket.

"Damn it!" She cursed, kicking a rock.

She didn't know anyone else well enough to ask them to come pick her up. She stood there a while longer, pulling her hoodie and windbreaker back on. She started walking back the direction she had come, frustrated and cold. She wasn't angry with Derek, more with herself actually. She should have paid more attention to how far she had ran.

"Gosh, I'm stupid.." She muttered, glancing up at the dark sky.

She looked up as she heard the steady rumbling of a motorcycle. A young guy rode up on a blue sports bike, flipping up the visor of his helmet. She then recognized it to be Jack, the son of June Darby. She had often done work on her car, as it usually had several problems a year.

"Monica?" He seemed rather surprised, seeing her out this far from her house with no vehicle.

"Hey, Jack.. Do you think you could give me a ride home?" A sheepish smile played on her lips.

"Ahh, yeah sure." He replied with a faint smile.

She jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist before he sped down the shortly arrived at his place and she let him park the bike in her garage. He almost instantly noticed her truck's totaled front end.

"Whoa, what happened?" The surprise in his voice was rather obvious and she chuckled nervously as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Ahh.." She started, desperately trying to think of something.

"I hit a semi!" She suddenly blurted.

A look of suspicion passed over his face as he examined it closer.

"Sure doesn't look like it.." He said.

"I know right? Its so funny!" She said, laughing like an idiot.

_Great, hes probably onto me now.._ She thought to herself, mentally face palming. She instantly turned her attention to the bike.

"So, I see you got yourself a bike there..Pretty sweet." She said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, ahh thanks." He said.

"Hmm, I got you all wet sorry about that, you wanna dry off real quick?" She asked, pointing towards the door that led to her studio.

"Ahh, okay." He followed her into the apartment and sat on the couch as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

She tossed it to him, and he caught it.

"Thanks" He said with a grin.

She simply nodded in response before grabbing her laptop from its spot under her bed and setting it on the coffee table, pressing the power button. She pulled up the internet, flipping through a few pages of a parts site.

"So, ahh what are you doing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Buying a new hood and grill for my truck." She stated as she added them to her cart and filled out the information rather fast, but she had used this site often so it was expected of her.

"So, you really hit a semi?" He questioned.

It was obvious that he still wasn't buying it.

"Mhmm" she hummed in confirmation.

He didn't bother trying to argue with her, he just really wasn't that kind of guy. After she'd ordered the needed parts, she shut the laptop down and turned her attention to Jack.

"So, how've you and your mom been? Is her car still running okay?" She asked, leaning forward as she placed her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together.

"Oh, we're doing alright and yeah, the cars been doing great since you fixed it last."

"Oh, well thats good to hear." She said, a smile on her face.

He nodded in agreement before standing.

"Well, I should get going." He started.

"Yeah, don't wanna make your mom worry, she already does enough." Monica said with a faint laugh.

"Yeah, okay well see ya around."

"Yeah okay." She said, waving a hand in goodbye.

She stood as she heard his bike start and drive out of the garage. Picking up the towel, she tossed it into the hamper and grabbed herself a clean shirt and bra. Walking into the bathroom she stripped off her wet clothing and dried herself with a towel before pulling on her clean clothes. She examined herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I'm a mess.." She said, but decided to do nothing about it, after all it wasn't like she'd be seeing anyone else today.

She dried her hair as best she could before putting it in a messy bun. Stepping out into the middle of the room her stomach growled, but she ignored it, throwing herself onto the couch. She stared at the black screen of the television for a few moments, before hearing the flapping of the doggy door as Lacey walked over to her, her stubby tail wagging slowly. Monica smiled at the dog and stroked her head from where she lay before standing up.

"I should probably eat huh.." She stated, rather then questioned.

"But I don't want to make anything!" She said, throwing her arms in the air lazily.

Lacey barked softly and Monica seemed to think for a moment.

"Ahh, guess I could have a pear.." She said before grabbing one from the fruit basket that sat on the dining table.

Sitting back down on the couch she turned on the tv, instantly choking on her pear as she saw a familiar scenery. It was the news channel, and displayed on the screen just so happened to be the area that Knockout had jumped her. She listened as the reporter rambled about how unknown and mysterious it was, and her possible ideas on what might have happened. Monica groaned in annoyance, flipping through the channels a few more times before coming upon a world travel show featuring Samoa.

"Hmm, its so pretty, too bad we can't go there huh? Get away from all this madness." She said, glancing at Lacey who now laid on the couch next to her.

After the show was over she turned off the tv and walked over to her stereo system. She changed it to the radio before falling back onto her bed. She turned around so her head was hanging over the edge of the bed, mouth gaping as she stared at the clock and attempted to read it. It was now around eight and she was rather tired, yet didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She got her laptop out once again and looked at salvage cars for sale. Quite a few caught her eye, but she didn't have enough money to be going and buying a new project car. She then browsed through some tribal stencils.

She'd always thought it would be cool to paint some on her fords, to personalize their exterior a bit more and make them stand out a bit. She turned it off once again and decided to take a shower. The hot water was comforting and when she got out she pulled on a pair of plaid pajama paints and her previous shirt, being a plain grey t-shirt. She tossed her capri pants into the hamper and grabbed a car magazine from the coffee table. She flipped through it, admiring all the shiny sport cars and newer models that were coming out next year. She then walked into the garage and looked her mustang over carefully. She was rather happy with the hood spoiler she had chosen.

She wanted to change out the rims, well actually the tires all together. She had yet to put the new grill on, but wanted to put in new windows first. She sighed. One she had finished it she would take it in and paint it herself at one of the collision shops, that is if they'd let her. Not many of them liked her, mostly because she had refused their job offers. She wanted to be able to do things in her own time, without a schedule, despite her obsession with organization. She rubbed her head, wishing she had the proper equipment and space needed to do it herself at home, but sadly enough she didn't.

She contemplated her options, not really liking any of them. She then went back inside and laid down, finally feeling like she might be able to fall asleep. She turned down the radio, having left it on earlier. She got under the covers of her bed and cuddled them close, falling asleep not to shortly after..

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh my Primus, its so short! D:

Very sorry guys, I'll try and make the next one longer. Lol, I introduced Jack into the story, and Arcee, well kind of XD

Also, I hope I'm getting everyone in character, lol.

Anyways, its really late where I live like twelve, so I'm going to go to bed

I would have wrote more, but I couldn't think of anything else for Monica to do not to mention I'm tired

So yeah, expect another chapter tomorrow ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Lol, so yeah heres the fourth chapter like I promised XD

Once again for the disclaimer, I do NOT own Transformers Prime, but I do own the plot and the few characters I have made for it.

* * *

She had woken up late that day. It was now almost ten in the morning and she still wasn't dressed. Monica jumped out of bed, not bothering to change. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the kitchen part of her studio. She grabbed the blender from its cabinet, plugging it in and setting it on the counter. She had decided a smoothie sounded good for breakfast. She grabbed an assorted bag of berries from the freezer, dumping some into the blender before taking the orange juice from the fridge and pouring in half a cup.

She then took two slices of bread and popped them in the toaster, before returning to the blender. She set it the smoothie setting and then hit the button, a loud buzzing filling the small apartment. Lacey trotted in wagging her tail. Monica glanced over her shoulder at the dog.

"Hey girl." She greeted the dog.

She then released the button from her hold, taking a cup from the cabinet and pouring in the mixture. Only a few seconds afterwards her toast popped out and she buttered it before sitting down at the table. She pondered on what to do that evening as she ate. Being that her truck was damaged she had no way of transportation. Other then her bicycle, but it would take to long to try and run into town on it. She sighed, figuring she'd check out her truck and make sure everything inside was still intact and afterwards she'd work on her mustang. After eating she pulled her overalls over her pajamas, stuffing her gloves into its pocket before pulling on her boots.

She tied her hair back into a new bun, being that it had came undone last night as she slept. She walked into the garage and stood in front of her truck. She took hold of the hood and attempted to pop it open, but it appeared to be stuck. She examined it further, before trying once more, this time with all her strength. A loud screeching sound was heard before she finally managed to get it loose and pushed the hood up, holding it above her head. The engine seemed to be okay from what she could tell, all the tubes and pipes intact. She let out a sigh of relief before gently setting the hood back down.

She then began her work on her mustang. Hours later she decided she'd finish the reset tomorrow. She held back the squeal of excitement that tried to escape, biting her tongue, a huge grin plastered to her face. Suddenly the phone from her living area rang. She kicked off her boots and ran into the other room, grabbing the phone off its charger.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey Monica! This is Maire!"

"Oh, hey, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out today. About an hour away from town is a resort that I recently joined, and I'm allowed to bring a friend as a guest!"

"Wow, really? Ahh okay, sure why not? I don't got much else to do around here." Monica glanced at the clock noticing it was two.

"Haha, okay awesome! I'll pick you up, okay?"

"yeah, sure"

"Okay, see ya soon!"

"Mhmm, bye" "Bye!" Monica placed the phone back in the charger.

She pulled off her overalls before walking into the bathroom and washing her face and letting down her hair. Her hair was thick, dark, and wavy, reaching about mid back. She brushed through it a bit before she decided it looked okay and left the bathroom, walking over to her dresser. She searched through the drawers a bit before pulling out a pair of denim shorts. Spots of bleach were splattered on it, making it look like paint or possibly even camouflage. They were rather tight, yet she found them comfortable despite preferring baggier clothes. Next she grabbed a neon green plaid button up shirt.

Being that it was a resort she figured there would be a pool, and since it was rather hot out today she thought a swim sounded nice. Besides Maire would probably want to go swimming also. She took her bikini from her top drawer. It was black with neon pink and green stripes, a fox emblem on one side. She decided to take a quick shower even though she had taken one the night before. Afterwards she put on her bikini and then the clothes afterwards, tying the shirt midway up so a bit of her stomach showed. Just then she heard a car pull in.

She grabbed her phone, before patting Lacey on the head and running out the door.

"Whoa, your already ready?" Maire asked, rather surprised as she glanced out the window of her Subaru.

"Yeah"

"Your wearing a swimsuit right?"

"Mhmm"

"okay, awesome! Come on lets go!" Monica smiled at her friend as she got into the passenger seat.

Maire drove out of the driveway and sped down the highway. Monica remained silent, peering out the front window and glancing at the red head who appeared to be enjoying herself. She had received the car as a gift from Derek, for their anniversary. It was a rather expensive gift, but Derek had a rather good job and was capable of pulling off such a thing. Maire had instantly loved the car, with its platinum paint and had even went as far as naming it Chase. Glancing at the speedometer Monica noticed her friend was speeding, but since they were in the middle of nowhere she didn't bother correcting her. They chatted a bit before finally arriving at the resort.

It was rather large and fancy, there were even some trees planted around it. They walked in, flip flops slapping against the tiled floor. Maire flashed the lady at the desk her card, and the lady nodded in greeting. Monica glanced around as they made their way through the building. It was gorgeous nonetheless. Maire led them through a cafe and then to the sliding glass door that went out to the outdoor pool. Maire pranced outside happily, waving at several people.

The pool was huge, having three diving boards, two small ones and then the high dive. There were several inner tubes in the pool and some lounging chairs sat around the outside of the pool. Maire took off her clothes, and jumped into the water with a happy yelp. She sported a lime green bikini with white polka dots. Monica only noticed then there were a few people around, probably ten or twelve, she didn't bother counting. She watched as Maire swam around, before turning over on her back and swimming backwards.

"Come on Monica! That waters great!" Monica laughed lightly at her friends enthusiasm.

She took off her shirt and then her shorts and flip flops before slipping into the water. Maire climbed onto one of the floating lounge beds before bumping an inner tube over to Monica. She dove under it and popped back up in the center before lifting herself out of the water and sitting in it.

"So about the clubbing.." Maire started, hesitance in her voice.

Monica sighed lightly, rolling her head back and looking at the sky.

"..Yeah?" She asked.

"So, theres three guys.. Lance, Jacob, and Allen.. I've already talked to them, they said they'd gladly be your date."

"Hmm.." Monica hummed, acknowledging she had heard her friend.

"Describe them to me.." Monica said.

"Well, Lance is Scottish with brown hair-"

"I meant their personality.." Monica said, feeling a bit stupid for not being more specific.

"Oh, right! Well Lance is an athletic guy, very cool and collected. Hes a professor at a college, and you'll just always feel really comfortable around him. And then Jacob, well he knows how to have fun and is a great dancer, not to mention he's really funny, he works at the grocery store, he doesn't really like to work hard." Maire said, laughing sheepishly.

Monica poked herself in the face, unconsciously noting that she was uninterested.

"Then, theres Allen.. Hes kind of shy and geeky, but hes really nice and tolerant, kind of clumsy but that doesn't matter, right?" Maire questioned, getting the feeling she was loosing Monica.

The Spanish woman shook her head, showing that she actually was still paying attention and that clumsiness didn't really matter to her.

"Whats Allen look like?" She questioned.

"Hmm, well hes blond, fair skinned, and really tall, he wears glasses also. He dresses okay, and has beautiful blue eyes.." Maire waited, hoping her friend would be interested in one of the men.

After several minutes of tension filled silence Monica spoke up.

"Allen sounds nice.." She stated.

"Okay, you want to go with him?" Maire asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not.." Monica said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Awesome, I'll make sure to call him! When would be a good time for you?"

"Hmm, probably next week.."

"Okay, maybe Monday? Derek has that day off and I'm pretty sure Allen does as well.."

"Sure, that sounds good.."

"Awesome!" Maire squealed, rolling off her floaty.

Monica raised her head and smiled at her friend. She then leaned forward and dove under the water. She glanced around before spotting the red head's ankle, then grabbing it. She heard a scream, and then came back up. Maire was now laughing and Monica joined in. She then noticed a tall man at the edge of the pool eying them. Monica lowered herself into the water, her eyes peeking just above the top. Maire looked at her funny.

Monica then raised her head out of the water so her mouth was exposed. She pointed in the direction of the guy and spoke quietly.

"That guys looking our way." Maire glanced over her shoulder and saw the man, who then waved at them.

"Oh! Thats my cousin, Eric! Hey Eric!" She waved wildly at him, and he smiled in response before walking over.

His hair was black, short and curly, he was fair skinned like Maire. He had stubble and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Maire. Is this your friend?" He motioned towards Monica, who lowered back into the water a bit more.

"Yeah, this is Monica!"

"Hello Monica." His voice was smooth and a faint Irish accent was noticeable.

Monica rose her chin above the water before waving faintly.

"Hi." She said, a smile playing on her lips, neither noticed it was a forced one.

His face was chiseled nicely, reminding her a bit too much of someone she would have much rather forgotten.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" Eric asked as he sat down, dangling his legs in the water.

"Oh, well Monica's going to come clubbing with me and Derek this coming Monday! So I was telling her about some guys who wouldn't mind going out with her for a night."

"Oh, I see. Wheres Derek? Is he working?"

"Yeah, you know him. Always working hard, hes so awesome. He should be every woman's ideal man." Maire said with a laugh.

Monica smiled at this. True, Derek was seemingly perfect, too bad there weren't more men like him. He was a hard worker, but always enjoyed a bit of fun, very supportive and friendly, and also rather handsome. Eric then slid into the pool and only then did she realize that he wasn't as tall as he had looked. She was nearly up to his nose, probably making him around five nine. Looking at his chest and biceps she figured he must lift weights. She stepped back a bit, even though she was a good several feet away form him already. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Would you girls like to come and get a soda with me?" He asked, looking at the two of them.

Maire looked at Monica, who nodded.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!" Maire said.

The three climbed out of the pool, Monica quickly drying herself off before pulling on her shorts. She felt uncomfortable with so much of her legs showing, not that her shorts did much. They then went inside, Eric buying a coke, Maire a sunkist orange soda, and Monica a root beer. They sat at a small table, near the large glass windows that looked out on the pool. Eric and Maire chatted for quite some time, Monica slowly drifting back into her own thoughts. Often she became the third wheel, mostly because she didn't know what to talk about other then cars and not many wanted to hear about that. Most would ask her about her herself, but she always got nervous when that topic came up.

Most people loved talking about themselves, but many found her uninteresting which caused her to hesitate or change subjects.

"Monica, how long have you lived here?" Eric's voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, about seven years now.." she said tracing the circle pattern on the table.

The two then returned to their talking. After what seemed like an hour they finally decided it was time to leave. Monica was relieved, she had been getting rather bored. They got into the Subaru and headed back to her place. Maire came in for a bit, just to chat a little more and say hi to Lacey before she left. Monica sat on the couch and flipped through the channels looking for something interesting, but was suddenly interrupted as the phone rang. She stood and took its from its spot on the holder, which was attached to the wall.

"Hello?" She asked.

No reply. She glanced at the number, but it simply said unknown. She lifted it back to her ear.

"Hey, if this is a prank call its not funny.." She said, her voice serious.

"Hmm, sorry to hear that." Monica remained silent, as she thought of who it might be.

Suddenly it hit her. Knockout..

* * *

Author's Notes:

Omg, terrible ending I'm so sorry XD

And Its not longer then the last one, in fact I think its shorter, gosh I suck, Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Urgh, sorry for the wait guys, though I think that you'll agree with me that it was worth it. XD

Honestly, this is my favorite chapter out of the ones I've typed so far.

Anyways, had to get some help with this one, So I asked waveblaster and my brother, and I came up with this.

So I hope you guys enjoy it :D

And theres a poll on my profile page, so why don't you check it out? ;)

Oh, also Transformers Prime and anything related to it belongs to Hasbro, only my characters and the plot idea are mine.

* * *

Monica stood there for a moment, to shocked to say anything. When she finally regained her voice, she stammered.

"H-how'd you get my number?!" His laugh sounded on the other line.

"Well, when I stopped you on the road, I noticed a small bulge on your hip. At first I thought it maybe you had some sort of physical defect, then I scanned it and recognized it to be one of those devices you humans use to contact each other."

She let out a sigh before he continued.

"When I scanned it I received all the data on it, including your number. I was curious whether or not I could contact you with my com link, and I'm in a current situation that I could use your help in so I thought I'd give it a try" He finally finished,

"Oh great, so you saw all my personal stuff on there, huh?" She asked, a rising irritation in her voice. He chuckled.

"Possibly so.." She growled in frustration..

"Well? What do you want?" She asked, aggravated.

"Well, Breakdown's out on a solo mission and I have a few scratches that could use some buffing."

"Seriously? Why can't you do it yourself? Why do I have to do it?" He laughed, amused with her thickening accent as her anger increased.

"Its really simple actually. You see its rather difficult for me to reach some spots, and being that your small you could give me a quick buffing with no problem while I'm in my alternate mode. Besides that, you could say I'm somewhat impressed, you did a nice job on my transmitter." She cursed under her breath,

"I swear you just love tormenting me, don't you?"

"What, don't others? You sound so funny when you get all worked up, with that 'spanish' accent of yours"

She sighed, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Haha, well could we just get this done and over with? I'll give you directions to my house."

"no need for that, I forgot to mention I can track that device of yours" She sighed.

Great. Now he could follow her whenever he felt like it as long as she had her phone. Maybe she'd just get a new one. She snickered at the idea, him finding her phone but no her.

"Whats so funny?" He questioned, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." She said.

"Okay, anyways, see ya later.." She said, hanging up before he could give a reply.

"Urgh! Stupid robot! If I didn't know better I'd think he was doing this on purpose! Wait.. He _is _doing this on purpose! He thinks its funny!" She growled in frustration before flopping on her couch, glaring at the clock.

It read six. six pm. She couldn't believe it was already that late.. She slapped her palm to her forehead and sighed.

"I don't want anything to do with that bot.." She said as Lacey entered the room.

The dog licked her hand, and Monica smiled down at her before stroking her soft fur. She always found this action relaxing, as silly as it seemed. She sat up before leaning down and hugging the Australian shepherd.

"Your such a good girl." She cooed into the dog's ear.

She then released Lacey from the hug and walked over to the window, staring out at the now darkening sky. Flecks of light scattered it, the stars shining down as if to try and reassure her. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair before releasing the breath she'd been holding. She took an apple from her fruit basket, munching on it as she aimlessly walked around her small studio. Hearing the soft humming of an approaching vehicle she stepped outside. It was the red sports car as she had figured it to be. He flashed his brights on as he approached, causing her to shield her eyes.

"Turn those off!" She whined pathetically.

He chuckled, before doing as instructed. She stood there for a moment, her eyes trying to readjust to the sudden darkness.

"Well, you gonna let me in?" He questioned in his usual suave tone of voice. She sighed before going through the door into the garage and opening the automatic garage doors.

He drove in carefully and she was finally able to see his paint. She was rather surprised, his exterior covered in scratches. There were so many in some areas that it was hard to see his decals.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Oh, I had a run in with the autobots thats all. As you can see they don't know the meaning of 'playing nice'.. Not that I do." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, noting the pride in his voice.

She opened one of the drawers of her larger toolbox, taking her battery powered buffer. It was old and ratty so she decided to replace it real quick. She then walked over to his right, pressing the small button forward to turn it on. She moved to begin, but his voice suddenly stopped her.

"Hey, be very careful. If you frag up my paint I'll have your head." He sneered.

She nodded lightly before beginning the buffing. She moved it carefully and slowly, applying the needed pressure to remove the scratches. It was clear that she was rather much a protectionist. He hummed quietly, enjoying the feeling. She bit her tongue, smiling to herself as she tried to focus on buffing rather then the soft noises he was making. She was beginning to find it rather distracting, not to mention amusing. After time she had finished his right and was now working on his left.

He suddenly fell silent, and for a moment she wondered if he'd fallen asleep. That is if his species slept. After a few moments, he spoke causing her to jump in surprise.

"So.." She caught her breath before continuing to buff him.

"..When I scanned your phone I found some rather interesting information."

"Like what?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Oh, just some things about past boyfriends.." She inhaled sharply before the silence fell upon them.

She finally regained her voice and asked.

"Do you even know what _boyfriends _are?" He hummed in thought.

"Well, boys are human mechs if I'm correct. And then we all use the word friend for someone were well acquainted with.. So either, they were male friends of yours, or maybe something more." He purred teasingly.

She gripped the buffer tightly in her hand, attempting to push his comment to the back of her head.

"From what I understand you haven't had the best of luck with men.. So? What is it that they don't like? From what I've seen your one of the more attractive of your species.." Her face began to heat up, rather it was from the compliment or the anger slowly rising within side her she wouldn't know.

She remained silent, hoping he'd just drop the topic, but he pressed on.

"..Well?" Hearing his voice she wasn't able to tell if he was actually curious, or if he was still teasing her.

It was probably the latter. She huffed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Thats a stupid reason.. Maybe if you'd ask nicely and quit teasing me.." She suggested.

He scoffed, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"As if I would do such a thing." She shook her head in disbelief.

She should have expected that kind of answer.

They both fell silent and she finally finished his left, moving to his back. He'd remained quiet the whole while till she moved to his front.

"So.. Will you tell me?" She sighed at how prescient he was.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to mention it ever again.."

"Oh, but of course." A sigh escaped her lips before she began to speak.

"Most like me for my looks, they think I'm pretty, but theres one thing that none of them liked.. My love for cars and well any vehicles really. You'd think they'd like me for that, being that most women aren't into such things, but apparently that was the problem.. I talked too much about cars, and most of them didn't like that I knew more about them then they did or how I'd correct them when they screwed up. They were frustrated because I spent more time with my cars then them, which is understandable I guess.. But as you said, I haven't had the best of luck with men and only recently agreed to go on a date, well because my friends kind of forced me into it.."

"Hmm.."

"The guy's name is ahh, Allen. Honestly, I wouldn't really go on a date with a guy like him, but thats the exact reason.. You see I've always screwed things up with guys I actually liked, so maybe it won't be so bad if I go out with one I wouldn't usually go out with.." He could hear the questioning in her voice, as if she was unsure of what she had just said.

He smirked to himself, but of course she didn't see this. He watched her as she finished buffing his hood. He was impressed with how careful she was, as if she was actaully putting thought into it and concentrating. She stepped back, a huff of satisfaction escaping her lips.

"There." She admired her work for a while, rather happy with how he looked.

She noticed his side mirrors tilting and swiveling and figured he could see through them.

"Well, your a rather impressive human, Monica."

"Oh, you remembered my name! I feel so honored!" She squealed over enthusiastically in a teasing manner.

"Haha, very funny.." He replied dryly.

He revved his engine a bit which she took as a signal that he wanted to go.

"Well, I've been sitting around for to long." Monica glanced at the clock after hitting the button for the garage doors, realizing it was around nine pm now.

Knockout drove out half way before stopping.

"Maybe you'd like to come for a drive? As a thanks." Monica raised her eyebrows in surprise.

She hadn't been expecting that. She went over what he'd just said, noting that he had said it rather hesitantly as if he was unsure of the idea himself.

"Ahh, sure I guess." At that his passenger door popped open and she slid in.

She glanced around, admiring his interior. She saw the decepticon mark on the center of his steering wheel.

"So, this emblem. Does it mean anything or is it just there for show?" He pulled out of the garage and she hit the remote button that closed it.

"Its the Decepticon insignia, meaning that I agree with their terms and have joined their forces."

"So then your at war with the.. What were they called?"

"The autobots.."

"Yeah.." She was silent for a moment as she thought over the newly received information.

"...Your a bad guy aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Most would say so." He hummed thoughtfully as he sped down the highway.

Luckily for them it was empty as usual, no one else around. She sunk into the seat she sat in, getting comfortable. It was rather dark inside, the faint glow of the speedometer and other things of measurement emitting enough light for her to see around decently. She looked out his tinted windows at the dark night sky, leaning against the door.

"Don't fog up my windows." He warned her.

She leaned back into her seat and turned her gaze to his stereo system.

"What do you think of human music?" She asked curiously.

"Its rather hard on the audio sensors, but other then that its kind of cool." He said as he thought it over.

She smiled at his comment before asking another question.

"So.. Whats this war about?"

"Well, Cybertron, our home planet has always gone by a caste system."

"Really?"

"Yes. The autobots are fighting for equality, while we simply want things back to normal, well with the exception of Megatron being the ruler of the planet."

"Your sugar coating it, aren't you?"

"Depends on what that means.."

"It means your not giving all the information; your leaving out the bad stuff." He laughed.

"Maybe.." He replied slyly.

There was silence between the two for a moment before she spoke up again, asking another question.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I find taking things apart entertaining. To see how they work and such. I also enjoying breaking things, but theres one other thing I find rather enjoyable."

"Whats that?"

"Racing. Especially with you skinjobs." She remained quiet for a moment, thinking over what he;d just said and the tone of voice he used.

"You play fair right?"

"It depends on your definition of _fair_."

"Your not killing anyone are you?" She felt herself begin to panic.

If he was physically harming people she definitely didn't want to see him anymore. He could endanger her life, or even worse her friends.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I've never stopped to check."

"Take me home."

"What?"

"Take me back home." There was a serious tone in her voice.

He wondered why she'd gotten upset all of a sudden. Maybe she was angry about the idea of him harming her species? Or maybe she thought he'd harm her. With a sigh he came to a stop and turned around.

"You really do make things a bigger deal then they actually are. Its not like I was going to take you to my ship and dissect you, as interesting as that would be." She folded her arms over her chest, her bottom lip pouting out and her eyebrows knitted in.

The rear view mirror tilted so it was directed at her.

"Well thats definitely not an attractive look for you." He teased.

"Shut up!" Had he been in his normal form he would have rolled his optics.

She acted like such a child sometimes. They finally arrived at her house and she got out. He shut his door behind her and both were silent for a moment. She stared off into the distance. It was a rather awkward silence and she wasn't enjoying it.

"Thanks..For bringing me home." She finally managed.

"Not a problem, but I've probably spent too much time away, Starscream's probably about to blow a fuse." She didn't bother asking who that was, being that she wasn't currently interested.

"Well, goodbye Monica.. For now." She growled at his teasing tone.

He pulled out of the driveway, smirking to himself. She was much to fun to suddenly leave alone. He definitely was enjoying teasing her, her reactions being rather amusing. She waved hesitantly, as he sped off. Her hand moved to her face, her fingers tracing down it carefully in thought. She no longer knew what to think of him. Was he annoying or fun? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure.

She should do her best to stay away form him. He was a foreigner to their planet, making him a threat to everyone and everything. Not to mention he didn't seem to care about her people or what happened to them. He was also the bad guy. She didn't have enough information to confirm it, but she was sure. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she flipped it open. It was an old one, in fact her first.

It contained so much information on her, practically more then her ID itself. Anyone who looked through all of it would know her. Know her more then she wanted them to. She closed it, slipping it back into her pocket.

"I'm going to have to get a new phone I guess.."

She muttered thoughtfully as she stared up at the dark sky, freckled with stars.

_Soon.. _She thought.

* * *

Author's Notes:

OMG, another fail ending, whats wrong with me!? X'D

Anyways, hope you guys liked it

KO was much more involved in it lol

Oh, also just so you guys know

I've never finished a whole transformers series, well other then what they have of Prime but that doesn't count XD

Yeah, so I'm not really 'educated' on it

I've started G1 and I'm almost into the third season, and omg I love it seriously lol

And I got so many more ideas for other fanfics, even a name for a Breakdown/Human oc one

Which I NEVER have name ideas for them until like last minute so yeah..

If you guys have a favorite character other then Knockout, tell me and I'll try and start another fic so I have back up in case of..

you know writer's block. [OMG, I HATE IT]

So yeah..

Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! :D

And review if you've got the time ;P


End file.
